


Holiday Baking

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [146]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Cake decorating, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family Fluff, Jealousy, Pure, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The egos all cram into the kitchen for a day well-spent baking for the Christmas!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Holiday Baking

“ _ROCKIN’ AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE, AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY HOP –_ ”

The egos laughed as RJ and Bing sang _loudly_ and comically bad along to the the Christmas music Bing was playing over his speakers. They were all piled into the kitchen, either baking or decorating, and just generally having fun. Christmas _was_ in two days, after all, and the spirit was infectious, covering the manor in a warm glow.

Well… _most_ of them were having fun.

The Host ‘subtly’ reached for a cookie sitting innocently and _temptingly_ unguarded on the cooling rack, Bim’s back turned to him. The second he touched the delicious cinnamon cookie, however, Bim was suddenly _right there_ and smacking the Host’s hand _hard_ with his wooden spoon. The Host yelped and snatched his hand back, but Bim kept smacking him, getting whatever he was mixing with the spoon all over the Host’s coat. “ _What_ did I say, Host! You don’t _get_ any, you greedy motherfucker –”

Dr. Iplier cackled at the kitchen table when the Host shot him a pitiful expression, busy helping Eric and King put together a gingerbread house, shouting a little to be heard over the music. “You did this to _yourself_ , my dear, it’s in your best interest to just listen to Bim, lest he curse you.”

Bim flashed a sneer, and the Host crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. Before he could finish, though, Dark was smacking him on the head with his cane with a laugh of his own, Wilford’s arm wrapped around his waist as the two worked together to make what looked like cinnamon rolls. The Host whined out a high-pitched “ _Owww!_ ”, and the room burst into laughter again. The Host pouted like a petulant child, but he went back to mixing cookie dough, having been made Bim’s ‘baking assistant’ (though he might not use ‘assistant’) as promised after yesterday’s ‘incident’.

“Aaaaaand…Done!”

CJ leaned back, beaming proudly at the cake he’d made. It was perfectly sculpted and frosted into the shape of their Christmas tree in the living area, complete with little candied versions of their named ornaments. Reynolds’ gold and red one and Eric’s baby blue and black one hung together near the bottom, just like they were placed on the real tree.

“ _Oh my God_.” Silver’s mouth hung open, pausing mid-stir of his peppermint brownie batter. “How did you…”

“ _What the_ _f̢̛͈̔ǔ͉c̗͘k̞̣̍͠?!_ ” Google’s head glitched on his shoulders as he stared at the cake, eyes glowing bright as he scanned it. “This is the level of professional bakers! Like, _award-winning-have-their-own-TV-show_ professional!” His gaze shot to CJ, _clearly_ having a hard time comprehending his ability to have the painstaking patience required to put _that much detail_ into something. “ _W̻͠ḩ͊a̛͎̪͂t͙̊ ͖̾t̊͜h̘̑e̮̎ ̙͂f̺̬͒̀ǔ̫c̘̱͑͑k͙̙̓͘?̬̪̕!̼̩̐͌_ ”

CJ scoffed, crossing his arms. “ _Please_ , I do things in my spare time _besides_ filming! I have my garden! And I like decorating cakes!” He shrugged. “I’ve had 94 years to figure out what the Hell I’m doing, of course I’m _good_ at it.”

Google rubbed at his eyes, hands glitching a bit, before he spun on his heel and turned back to the kitchen island and the tray of Wilford’s cupcakes he was frosting. He paused, glanced back at CJ’s cake, and his whole body glitched with a loud, static-filled, unintelligible noise that could _only_ have been a swear. CJ laughed, and picked up his cake, setting it down on top of the fridge where it wasn’t likely to get ruined.

“Wil – _Wil – NO!_ ”

Dark’s protests were cut off by Wilford kissing him, both of them smiling and giggling into it. Wilford’s mustache was coated in pink icing not yet dyed completely red for the cinnamon rolls, both arms now wrapped around Dark’s waist and holding him close. When they broke apart, Wilford was grinning, and there was a messy imprint of his mustache on Dark’s face, pink and all. Wilford tapped his husband on the nose, chuckling when Dark sneezed. “There! Now you’re perfect!”

Dark snorted, smacking Wilford’s shoulder lightly, though he was smiling, too. “You’re an idiot!”

Wilford waggled his eyebrows, purposefully making his mustache twitch. “Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot, love. There’s no getting rid of me at this point!” Dark flushed, and Wilford turned back to mixing red food coloring into the icing, one arm slinking back around Dark’s waist as Dark turned back to his bowl of green icing.

“ _PEGGY NO – !_ ”

Bing grabbed the little three-legged cat midair as she made to leap onto the table – _right_ onto the tray of cooled cinnamon cookies Ed was icing. Peggy protested _loudly_ , meowing loudly and staring up at Bing with big, ‘innocent’ green eyes like she was _pleading_ with him to let her step all over the cookies. Bing pouted right back at her, flipping his shades up to rest on his head as he cradled her on her back in one arm while is other hand rubbed at her belly. “ _You_ are a little troublemaker.” He raised an eyebrow when Peggy purred, closing her eyes. “No, you are _not_ charming your way out of this, I’m going to lock you in my room until we’re done.”

Bing stalked out of the kitchen, covered head to toe in flour, and a protesting little calico in his arms.

Reynolds laughed, pressing little candy buttons to the bellies of a tray of gingerbread men. Bubblegum sat on his shoulder, watching with apparent interest as he decorated the cookies, two of her babies (though they definitely weren’t babies anymore) crawled up King’s cape to perch on his shoulder and crown as he, Eric, and Dr. Iplier bickered lightly over where to put the gummy trees on their gingerbread house. The kitchen smelled like _heaven_ , the scent of a variety of baked goods filling the whole manor. Christmas music flooded the kitchen again when Bing returned, and the egos were happy to spend the day baking and laugh and basking in the Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve _ChristmAS EVE **CHRISTMAS EVE**_  
>  :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
